


No Running

by Cat2000, FicwriterJet



Series: Lonely Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: Author’s Note: This story was co-written as an RPG between Cat2000 and Ficwriterjet. It was written for the ‘Lonely Prompt Challenge’ over on the LiveJournal group ‘spanking_world’. It was written for the following prompt from Ficwriterjet (filling my own prompt):Killjoys, Dutch/Johnny or D’avin/Johnny – for running away in Season 2 Episode 10.Disclaimer: We don’t own any of these characters, and we’re not making any money from this story.





	No Running

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-consensual spanking of an adult by his older sibling. We don’t advocate non-consensual spanking in real life, only in fiction.

Lucy always monitored her crew. She monitored every person that came aboard, because it was in her programming to do so, with an extra emphasis on protecting the crew because they kept her in running condition. But when it came to watching John Jaqobis, she did pay more attention than she needed to. She didn’t exactly have feelings for him, that was impossible, but she did favor him, because he was the one who fixed her when things went wrong. He was also the one who spent hours talking to her and who usually asked her to do things instead of ordering.

 

So when John came aboard one afternoon with increased vital signs, rushed to his quarters, and started to pack a bag, Lucy made some calculations. Once she determined there was a ninety-seven percent chance that John was going to leave the ship without telling his teammates, she made a decision. She knew John would be unhappy with her when he found out, but protecting him was a higher priority in her programming than making him happy.

 

She pinged D’avin’s earpiece, hoping he was still close by at the bar where most of the killjoys liked to hang out.

 

D’avin had just left the bar and was out on the street when his earpiece pinged. He frowned moving to one side so he was out of the way of people walking and could concentrated on the conversation. “Lucy? Did something happen?” he asked.

 

“Something is about to happen, and it’s something that I think you should know about, but…” She couldn’t help but replay the scene in her memory bank from that horrible day when D’avin had stabbed John, and reconsidered what she was about to do. Sure D’avin hadn’t been himself at the time, but he was prone to violence. But Lucy knew that Dutch wouldn’t force John to stay if he didn’t want to, so D’avin was her best option. “You have to promise me that you won’t get angry and hurt John if I tell you.”

 

D’avin frowned. “Hurt John…?” he repeated. “Why would you need to ask me to do that?” He shook his head. “What’s going on? What happened?”

 

“Promise me you won’t beat him up, and I’ll tell you,” Lucy responded as she watched John packing a second bag with some of his essential tech and tools. If D’avin wouldn’t promise, she’d call Dutch instead and hope for the best.

 

D’avin’s sense of worry only grew. What was Johnny doing to make Lucy so concerned? “I promise I won’t beat him up. Now what’s going on?” he pressed.

 

“John is packing. I am now ninety-nine percent sure he is planning to leave and not come back. When he boarded his heart rate was accelerated, his breathing was labored, and he was perspiring more than usual. Now his hands are shaking while he packs. I don’t know what happened, but I’m scanning all the security cameras along the rout to the bar. If I find anything, I’ll let you know.”

 

D’avin was already moving while Lucy was explaining. “I’m coming back to the ship now,” he said. “Stall him until I get there.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Lucy said, and disconnected.

 

John had packed everything he could think of, but his mind kept replaying the look on Delle Seyeh’s face after he’d shot her. On the one hand it had been utterly satisfying to see the shock and pain in her expression, but on the other hand, it didn’t bring Pawter back, and he knew Pawter wouldn’t want him avenging her death.

 

He took a deep breath, and told himself to just do it. He put the backpack of tech and tools on his shoulder, picked up the duffel full of clothes, and walked towards the exit. He almost walked into the doors, because they didn’t automatically slide open as he approached.

 

“Open,” he said.

 

“No,” Lucy replied.

 

John stood there for a moment wondering what was happening, and then looked up at the ceiling of the ship. The ship he loved. The ship he would miss. “Lucy? What’s going on?”

 

“John Andras Jaqobis,” Lucy said. “In the last three hours, you have booked travel on eight separate long haul flights, to eight separate destinations. Were you not going to say goodbye?”

 

Feeling even more guilty than he’d already been, John looked at the floor and said, “I’m trying hard not to.”

 

“Did I do something?” she asked.

 

“No. No, Lucy,” he said, hating that she’d even had that thought. “I did something. Something unforgivable, and I… I don’t even know if I’m sorry about it.” He knew he should feel guilty for killing someone in cold blood, but he simply didn’t. Not yet anyway.

 

“I forgive you,” Lucy said. She would forgive John anything.

 

He shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“I forgive you,” she repeated.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “Well, thank you.” Then admitted, “It helps a little.”

 

“Are you in trouble?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. Look,” he tried his best to explain without going into details, “people are probably gonna come for me for what I did and I can’t bring that back here to Dutch and my brother. Not with everything else that’s going on. You’ve got to let me go girl.”

 

Lucy could hear the distress in John’s voice, and wondered if calling D’avin had been the right decision. But it was too late now, because the older Jaqobis was already onboard.

 

“Okay, John,” Lucy said, and let her doors slide open so John could leave his room.

 

John patted the doorframe as he walked out.

 

D’avin heard the door open and he quickly moved into view, facing his brother. “What the hells are you doing?” he demanded, taking a step towards Johnny, blocking his way.

 

Startled, John took a step back, and then scowled up at the ceiling. He’d be giving Lucy a piece of his mind for this little stunt, but for now he had other problems. Turning his scowl towards D’avin, John said, “I’m leaving,” and tried to step around his brother.

 

D’avin moved back in front of Johnny, continuing to block his path. “I’m not going to let you do that. Nothing is so bad that you need to run away,” he stated.

 

John scoffed. “That’s rich, coming from you. Isn’t running away your specialty? If nothing is so bad that you need to run away, then why the hells was I alone with mom and dad for all those years? Come to think of it, you should be giving me pointers, not telling me to stay.”

 

His actions now could be seen as being hypocritical. D’avin knew that. But he still wasn’t going to let his brother make this choice, not if he could stop him. “I made mistakes, but I’m not going to let you make the same ones I did. And I will stop you.”

 

This kind of confrontation was exactly what John had been trying to avoid by sneaking out before Dutch or D’avin got back. He wasn’t ready to talk about what he’d done, but he knew D’avin wouldn’t let him go without some kind of explanation, and if it came down to a physical fight… well he almost always lost to D’avin when it got physical. His brother was older, taller, more muscled, and a trained soldier. If John had any chance, it would have to be with words.

 

Losing the scowl, and trying for sincerity, John said, “I did something; something really bad. Pretty soon there’s going to be a warrant out for my arrest. After everything Dutch has been through these past few weeks… I can’t bring down more trouble on our heads. You need to let me go. Stay here, and watch her back for me.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done,” D’avin said. “We’d both rather go on the run with you than you leave.”

 

Frustrated, John said, “Of course it matters! You can’t say it doesn’t matter when you don’t know what it is!”

 

Lucy spoke up, “Forty-three percent chance that John did something to Delle Seyah Kendry. The security footage I’ve gone through has them both entering the same ally, and only John coming out. She hasn’t been reported missing yet, but there are calls going out to try and find her, because she’s currently late to a meeting.”

 

“Shit,” John muttered, and then glared at the ceiling, “You and I are gonna have words, Lucy.” He focused on D’avin and confessed. “I killed her. It wasn’t self-defense, and it wasn’t because I was trying to help all the people she was going to hurt. It was cold-blooded murder. So step aside, and let me go.” John tried to push past D’avin yet again.

 

D’avin didn’t budge, other than to continue blocking Johnny. “It _doesn’t matter_ , little brother,” he said. “Hells, I don’t blame you for taking her out. Dutch wouldn’t either. You’re not going anywhere, Johnny.”

 

John shook his head. D’avin could be stubborn as a mule, but John could too. Knowing he wasn’t going to talk his brother into letting him go, he decided a surprise attack was the only option he had left. He dropped his duffel bag of clothes, made a fist, and punched D’avin square in the jaw. He darted around his stunned brother, and ran towards the exit.

 

It really didn’t take much for D’avin to recover. He’d been punched enough times that he could shake it off quite quickly and he moved fast, heading after Johnny and grabbing his brother by the collar.

 

Lucy didn’t like the way D’avin was looking at his little brother, and spoke up. “D’avin, remember that you promised not to beat him up.”

 

John had made no such promise, and tossed his elbow back into D’avin’s ribcage in the hopes of being let go.

 

D’avin grunted, but didn’t let go of Johnny, nor did he hit him back. Instead, he pushed his brother down onto the ground.

 

John flailed as he lost his balance, and the backpack he’d had on his shoulder went one direction while he went the other. He ended up with his chest on the ship’s floor, and scrambled to get his feet under him so he could face off against his brother.

 

Moving fast, D’avin dropped to the ground, one leg on either side of his brother’s, and grabbed Johnny’s arm, pulling it up and behind his back to hold him in place. “At least wait until Dutch gets back before you do anything!”

 

John struggled to get loose, but it was no use. D’avin had his legs and arm pinned. “The whole point was that I wanted to get out of here before she came back you idiot! I’m the smart one, remember? You’re just the muscle. So stop trying to make decisions, and let me the fuck up!”

 

It wasn’t something D’avin would ever have thought of doing before. Not considering their upbringing and everything that had happened. But he was worried that Johnny would go off… on his _own_ … might get himself killed, without someone there to watch his back. And he was out of ideas to get through to his little brother. Out of all ideas except one. Lifting his free hand, he brought it down firmly on the seat of Johnny’s pants.

 

John’s entire body tensed, and he froze. His brother had _not_ just spanked him. They had fought hundreds of times while growing up, and while his older brother usually won, D’avin had never spanked him, because even a smack on the ass with a hand was much too similar to the abuse they’d both suffered at their father’s hands.

 

“D’avin Jaqobis,” Lucy said, “You are breaking your promise.”

 

“No,” D’avin disagreed. “Spanking isn’t the same as beating up.”

 

“Tell that to Dad!” John snarled, and tried to pull his arm free. “Looks like you two have more in common than I thought.”

 

D’avin tightened his hold and brought his hand down in another firm swat, and then another, each one no harder than the first. “I’m not drunk, and I’m not pissed.” Not like their father had been. “I’m doing this for your own good. So you don’t make a huge mistake.”

 

That gave John pause. The smacks stung, but there was a big difference between a slight sting and agonizing overwhelming pain. There was also a big difference between being yelled at and insulted while taking a beating, and being talked to in a calm voice while being swatted. Frowning, John stopped struggling and muttered, “Leaving wouldn’t be a huge mistake. Staying would be.”

 

Continuing to swat, careful not to use too much force, and spacing the smacks fairly evenly, D’avin replied, “You’d be leaving your family. I know leaving you was a mistake. That’s how I know you leaving would be one too.” He didn’t mention that he still felt guilty about that. After all, it was his brother he was focused on. Not himself.

 

John was stubbornly silent. If D’avin wanted to spank him, there wasn’t a lot he could do to stop him, but that didn’t mean he was going to simply give in and agree to whatever his brother said.

 

D’avin kept up the swats, but he also kept talking, using the spanking to emphasize his words as much as anything else. “Dutch and me? We’d take the problems that came if it meant you stayed. I can’t think you’d feel any different if it was the other way round.”

 

“Shit,” John muttered at the point D’avin was making. Of course if things were turned around, he wouldn’t want either of them to take off without a word; he’d want them to stay so they could face it together. He squirmed a bit, because the sting was starting to build from the continued smacks. “It’s not…” he hissed quietly as another smack landed, “It’s not like I _want_ to leave, I’m just trying to protect you guys.”

 

Shaking his head, D’avin gripped Johnny’s arm a fraction tighter; almost a squeeze. “Even if you’d succeeded in leaving, even if I hadn’t come back, you would have left without a word to me or Dutch. You think we wouldn’t have tried to find you? To track you down? We wouldn’t have just pretended you no longer existed.” Still keeping a careful control of his strength, he began to make the swats a tiny fraction harder, though still at the same speed.

 

Grunting at the increased sting, John said, “I knew you’d try, that’s why I made damn sure you’d have trouble finding me. If other R.A.C. agents show up with a warrant for my arrest, they won’t be able to do shit to you or Dutch if I’m not here. If they show up and I am here, they can arrest both of you for helping me.” He couldn’t help but add a whiny little, “Ow. Come on, D’av, think about it. You could have Dutch to yourself for months.”

 

D’avin shook his head and landed a couple of swats on the lower curves of his brother’s backside. “You don’t need me to tell you that Dutch wouldn’t rest until we found you, even if I was inclined to let you leave. And I think I’ve made it pretty clear that’s not an option.”

 

“Ow!” John hung his head, and gave in. He still didn’t exactly agree that staying was the right thing to do, but between the lecturing and the spanking, D’avin had convinced him not to leave until they’d all talked it over. “Fine! I won’t leave!”

 

“Good.” D’avin finished up with two final swats and then let go of his brother’s arm, no longer pinning him.

 

As soon as his arm was free, John shoved himself up, pulled his legs out from between D’avin’s, and stood up. He put both hands back to rub some of the sting out while glaring at his older brother. “That sucked, you’re a jackass, and I’m telling Dutch that you hit me.”

 

D’avin opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Dutch stepped through the doorway. “You’re lucky I don’t add to that for you trying to run away,” she stated.

 

“Dutch?” John asked with surprise, and then looked over at the doorway she’d stepped through. “How long were you standing there?”

 

“Long enough,” Dutch answered, walking over to him. “I know what you did,” she said quietly. “More importantly, I know _why_ you did it.”

 

John didn’t want to think about _that_ at all. Instead of acknowledging what she’d said, he frowned and said, “If you were standing there that long, why didn’t you come in and stop him?” He glared in the direction of his older brother.

 

“Because he was right to stop you.” Dutch walked over and pulled him into a hug. “Being alone is the last thing you need after Pawter.”

 

John’s arms automatically went to hug her as well. He tried to stay angry with all of them. He wanted to hate Lucy for tattling on him and calling his brother, he wanted to hate D’avin for spanking him and forcing him to stay, and he wanted to hate Dutch for agreeing with D’avin. But he simply couldn’t, because deep down he knew that they were all trying to help him because they loved him. Once his anger dissipated the other emotions that he’d been pushing down surfaced. The fear that he’d be on the run for the rest of his life, and the all encompassing sadness and grief that he’d never see Pawter again.

 

The tears started so suddenly that John couldn’t have stopped them if he’d tried. He held Dutch even tighter, and whispered, “I miss her,” before leaning his head down on Dutch’s shoulder to cry.

 

Dutch hugged John tightly, murmuring a soft, “I know.” She noticed D’avin move over to the two of them, but didn’t say anything.

 

D’avin let his hand rest on his brother’s back, patting gently.

 

It took an embarrassingly long time, but eventually John got his emotions mostly under control, and let go of Dutch. He wiped the tears off his face with both hands, and muttered, “Sorry guys. I didn’t mean to lose it like that.”

 

“You don’t have to say sorry for grieving,” Dutch said gently.

 

John turned to D’avin and said, “Sorry I called you a jackass. I know you were just trying to help, even if I don’t appreciate your methods.”

 

D’avin nodded. “Appreciate it.” Though he didn’t really think an apology was needed, he knew Johnny’s emotions had been high. “I’m glad you’re planning on sticking around, but we’ll need to figure out where to go from here.”

 

John turned to Dutch, the strategist of the group, and said, “Where are we going to go from here? There’s going to be a warrant out on me in less than an hour.”

 

“We’ve got a few different options,” Dutch answered, retrieving her tablet so she could get their input.

 

John and D’avin listened to her ideas, and the three of them decided on a course of action together.

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
